Joey's plan
by BunnyTeddy-lover
Summary: Joey is mad that Seto and Serenity are getting married so he is planning to kill Seto. Yaoi Warning.
1. Joey's plan part 1

Joey: Help Kaiba is going to marry my sister!  
  
Yugi: You have a sister!?  
  
Tristan: You mean she was not my first boy friend!  
  
Joey: You thought she was a boy! You bastard.  
  
Tristan: I'm a strait man.  
  
Yugi: What's your sister's name?  
  
Joey: Serenity Wheeler but if you don't help me it will be Serenity Kaiba  
  
Tristan: Do you guys think I'm sexy?  
  
Joey: Yugi, Weevil and I are both strait.  
  
Weevil: Speak for your self-Wheeler! Tristan I think you are very sexy flex your muscles for me.  
  
Tristan: I think you are very cute! Will you go out with me?  
  
Weevil: Of course I will go out with you.  
  
Joey: Shut up you gay wads  
  
Tristan: What crawled up your butt and died! Do you want me to check?  
  
Joey: NO! Yugi we have to beat up Kaiba so he won't marry my sister.  
  
Yugi: But what if they love each other? You would be screwing up a relationship.  
  
Joey: Yes I do want to ruin their relationship because I will never become his brother.  
  
Tristan: Kaiba has a nice butt! Maybe we should ask him out!  
  
Weevil: But I love you.  
  
Tristan: Then we will become the gay sister hood  
  
Weevil: That sounds perfect.  
  
Yugi: Joey it is still wrong to brack up a relationship because hate a person.  
  
Joey: Yes it is I am going to kill Kaiba even if you will help me or not  
  
Yugi: Don't you want to make your sister happy? If you take her away from the one she loves she will be sad.  
  
Joey: I never thought of that oh well lets kill him any ways.  
  
Tristan: You can't because Weevil and me love him!  
  
Weevil: Yes we do and if you kill him you will have to be our boyfriend.  
  
Yugi: And you will have to feel the pain of your sister  
  
Joey: Oh well I will kill Kaiba any ways. 


	2. Joey's plan part 2

Yugi: Joey where are you going  
  
Tristan: Wait for me sexy  
  
Joey: You stay away from me Bitch  
  
Tristan: I love you  
  
Yugi: I wonder where he went  
  
Tristan: I hope he is getting into something more comfortable. Hey Yugi do you want to join?  
  
Yugi: No thank you  
  
Weevil: Oh well your loss. Lets go to the mall  
  
Tristan: O.k. boyfriend  
  
Weevil: I love when you say that  
  
Tristan well I love  
  
Weevil: I love you to  
  
Yugi: Why don't you guys go fuck each other?  
  
Weevil and Tristan at the same time: OK!  
  
Tristan: Hay look it's Rex.  
  
Weevil: Do you want to join the gay sister hood  
  
Rex: Oh my god of course I love you  
  
Joey: Look I stole a tank and many military guns  
  
Rex: From where?  
  
Joey: My sister's room why are you hear  
  
Rex: I am part of the gay sister hood  
  
Joey: Oh well you can help kill Kaiba  
  
Rex: If it is with you I will do any thing  
  
Joey: I am strait. Just get in the tank all of you  
  
Tristan: Yes sir  
  
Weevil: O.k.  
  
Rex: Yes sexy  
  
Yugi: No I won't do it  
  
Joey: Find I will just pick you up and put you into the tank  
  
Yugi: Joey put me down now don't drop me in there  
  
Tristan: Hey Yugi sit next to me I don't bite thing that show just things that don't show  
  
Yugi: SHUT UP TRISTAN!!  
  
Tristan: Sorry  
  
Joey: Tristan tie up Yugi so he won't escape  
  
Tristan: Can we look at his dick  
  
Joey: No! Just tie him up and find a way to get him to shut up  
  
Tristan: Yugi open your mouth so I can put my sweaty socks in.  
  
Yugi: No way Tristan .  
  
Tristan: Thank you Yugi well I am glad that is done  
  
Joey: Hey look it is Mako we should ask for his help to kill Kaiba  
  
Tristan: Hey Mako do you want to join the gay sister hood  
  
Mako: Sure I love you  
  
Tristan: O.k. get in the tank  
  
Mako: Why does Yugi have socks in his mouth?  
  
Tristan: They are my gym socks Joey said to find a way to get him to shut up  
  
Mako: O.k.  
  
Joey: I see Kaiba's house lets go find my sister 


	3. Joey's plan part 3

Mako: Why do we want to kill Kaiba  
  
Joey: Because I saw him and my sister walking next to each other on the street  
  
Tristan: I thought you said they where getting married  
  
Joey: I did? Oops, oh well lets kill him any ways  
  
Weevil: So your not even sure they are dating  
  
Joey: Hell, I'm not even sure if they even know each other  
  
Yugi: What the hell is wrong with you! You mean I am hear because Kaiba is marring your sister that I never knew about and you are not sure they no each other!  
  
Joey: Basically.  
  
Tristan: you spite out my socks.  
  
Yugi: God dame it. Fuck you all of you.  
  
Rex: Yugi is so cute mad  
  
Weevil: I know you can just pinch his little chicks  
  
Mako: He wants to have sex me oh my god I feel like the luckiest gay man in the world.  
  
Yugi: Untie me now dame it.  
  
Joey: Tristan don't untie him or he will tell Kaiba  
  
Tristan: Yes sir. Sorry Yugi but you have to remain tied up for now  
  
Yugi: Untie me now or I will do something bad  
  
Mako: Be careful I think I see that tea girl coming he mite have sex with her  
  
Joey: get him to shut up or Tea will hear us in side  
  
Tristan: Open up Yugi I have to put my socks in your mouth  
  
Yugi: Don't you dare Tristan or I will .  
  
Tristan: That should shut him up for a while.  
  
Weevil: Hey that's not Kaiba's house that is Pegasus's house  
  
Rex: Look he is skipping around in a bunny suit  
  
Weevil: He looks so cute like that  
  
Joey: Maybe we could use his eye and trap Kaiba in a sole card  
  
Tristan: Can I keep the card.  
  
Joey: yea sure what ever. Make sure you keep Yugi still while I convince him to come in  
  
Tristan: If I get to look at your butt I will do anything  
  
Joey: I will be write back  
  
Weevil: Can I come  
  
Rex: Me to please  
  
Joey: fine butt don't talk  
  
Mako: If they go I go  
  
Joey: fine butt hurry up  
  
Mako: Make sure you don't have to much fun with Yugi without us  
  
Tristan: You will have the most fun. Make sure you ask him to join the gay sister hood  
  
Mako: I will  
  
Joey: Mako hurry up  
  
Mako: O.k.  
  
Joey: so Pegasus I want to know if you want to come and kill Kaiba  
  
Pegasus: Why?  
  
Joey: Because I think he is dating my sister  
  
Pegasus: Can I use my eye?  
  
Mako: of course and do you want to join the gay sister hood  
  
Pegasus: Of course if it means being around the ones I love of course I will  
  
Weevil: Yea! I have another boyfriend  
  
Joey: One thing is you have to get changed out of that bunny costume  
  
Pegasus: O.k. I have my cloths in my bag that is on my back  
  
Rex: I like your underwear  
  
Weevil: take the rest off in front of use  
  
Joey: get changed in the house  
  
Mako: Joey you ruin all the fun  
  
Joey: Pegasus meet us in the tank that is where we will be waiting  
  
Pegasus: O.k. Sex. I want to sit next to you Joey O.k  
  
Joey: Just get changed 


	4. Yugi's make over

Joey: Tristan what are you doing! ?  
  
Tristan: You said to keep Yugi still  
  
Joey: I did not ask you to lie on him  
  
Mako: Why are you the lucky one  
  
Rex: Yea that is so unfair  
  
Weevil: Look hear comes Pegasus  
  
Joey: He is wearing only a bra and a thong and he has a purse  
  
Mako: He is so cute  
  
Tristan: I think I am in love with another man  
  
Weevil: Me too  
  
Rex: Me three  
  
Joey: I am disgusted  
  
Pegasus: Hi boys lets get this tank started and have fun  
  
Joey: Fine lets go but we are kind of lost so it will take a wile  
  
Pegasus: Oh my god! Is that Yugi boy he needs a total make over starting with his hair  
  
Tristan: We don't have any thing to do a make over with  
  
Pegasus: You don't but I do in my purse  
  
Weevil: Lets put his hair in curls  
  
Rex: That would look really cute for him  
  
Pegasus: O.k. boys lets get started and Joey just to let you know I want you to drive around in circles until we are done  
  
Joey: Yea right  
  
Pegasus: Just to let you your mind is not all I see threw if you know what I mean  
  
Joey: No I don't know what you mean so explain  
  
Pegasus: I can see threw your cloths  
  
Joey: O.k. circles is what you want circles is what you get but only till you are done giving Yugi a makeover  
  
Tristan: Lets get started every one  
  
Weevil: First I will do his nails  
  
Rex: You should so go with pink  
  
Weevil: Really, hey Pegasus do you have pink nail polish  
  
Pegasus: Of course, Mako I think you should do the makeup hear start with eye liner  
  
Mako: O.k.  
  
Rex: What do you want me to do?  
  
Pegasus: Help me put down his hair.  
  
Rex: O.k.  
  
Tristan: Oh my god Weevil you made those nails look great  
  
Weevil: Thank you  
  
Pegasus: Tristan honey can you give us a hand on the third spike  
  
Tristan: I will be glad to  
  
Rex: I got the middle spike flat down  
  
Pegasus: Good! Hey Yugi have to ever heard of using shampoo when you take a shower  
  
Tristan: Yea your hair is really greasy  
  
Pegasus: I got another spike down  
  
Mako: Yugi stop moving around our I will never put this Lipstick on your cheek  
  
Pegasus: You are suppose to put lipstick on the lips not the cheek  
  
Mako: Then what goes on the cheek?  
  
Pegasus: Blush of course  
  
Tristan: I got the last spike flat  
  
Weevil: Can I help braid Yugi's hair with you?  
  
Pegasus: Of course you can if you sit next to me  
  
Joey: What the fuck is wrong with all of you  
  
Tristan: Just because we are giving Yugi a make over and not you gives you no reason to be mad  
  
Weevil & Rex: We are done braiding his hair  
  
Pegasus: You look so like a girl it is not 


	5. The bathroom in canada

Mako: Where going to Canada, that is so cool  
  
Tristan: Can we give Yugi another make over?  
  
Pegasus: We will have to wash him off first  
  
Weevil: I have to go pee  
  
Joey: So!  
  
Rex: Me to can we stop at that gas station  
  
Joey: Will you shut up?  
  
Rex: Yea  
  
Weevil: O.k.  
  
Tristan: I am hungry can we eat  
  
Joey: I am hungry to lets eat at the gas station  
  
Mako: Pegasus did I ever tell you that you have a nice bra  
  
Pegasus: No you didn't but thank you  
  
Tristan: You're so sweet  
  
Rex: Hey lets clean Yugi up in the bathroom  
  
Tristan: O.k.  
  
Weevil: What bathroom should we take him the boys or the girls?  
  
Rex: The girls I mean he does look like a girl  
  
Pegasus: He is a boy thaw  
  
Tristan: Lets put him in the girl's bathroom and clean him up then leave  
  
Bakura: You guys can't go in there that's the girl's bathroom. Well the girl can but not you. Oh my god Tristan is that you're little sister  
  
Tristan: Of course not I don't have a sister only Joey does  
  
Bakura: You mean that is 


	6. Teddy bear

Bakura: I don't know I mean becoming gay is not very good  
  
Tristan: You cannot say you're not gay until you try it  
  
Bakura: I don't think I want to be gay with so many people  
  
Mako: Your right you should not be gay  
  
Rex: Yea you look like a girl  
  
Bakura: That is not very nice  
  
Joey: What is taking so long? Bakura?  
  
Bakura: What are all of you doing hear? Are you also gay?  
  
Joey: We are looking for Kaiba so we can kill him and no I am not gay  
  
Bakura: I want to help kill him and I want to know why you want to kill him  
  
Joey: I want to kill him because he was talking to my sister. Why do you want to kill him?  
  
Bakura: Because he stole my teddy bear and ripped it  
  
Tristan: No, that bastard why did he do that  
  
Bakura: Because he did not know where to find them  
  
Weevil: What a very sad story I will help kill him to revenge your teddy bear  
  
Pegasus: I will make him pay for harming a pore cute little bear  
  
Joey: Hey don't you guys want me to help  
  
Yugi: That is the sweatiest story I have ever heard I will help you Bakura  
  
Bakura: Thank you all I really appreciate your help  
  
Joey: I will help to but you all have to help my sister to  
  
Rex: Explain to me where did you get this bear  
  
Bakura: I got it from the fair when I knocked down three bottles and I won the bear  
  
Yugi: Lets go Joey we must kill Kaiba  
  
Joey: Right but first don't you think you should get all the makeup off your face  
  
Yugi: I actually like it all on  
  
Bakura: Can you take me to my house really quick I want to pick up some stuff?  
  
Rex: I still have to go to the bathroom  
  
Pegasus: Me first  
  
Rex: I really have to shit  
  
Pegasus: I am done  
  
Rex: What the hell happened you actually look like you have boobs  
  
Pegasus: I used some of the toilet paper  
  
Weevil: O.k. Rex you go and then we leave  
  
Rex (From inside the bathroom): You used all the goddamn toilet paper and I need some  
  
Pegasus: Sorry  
  
Bakura: Can we go now please?  
  
Joey: Everyone in the tank  
  
Bakura: That is my house right there and if I need to say something the window will be open  
  
Joey: O.k. run along now  
  
Mako: I can see him in his room  
  
Bakura: Oh my god!!!! 


	7. Seto & Serenity

Tristan: What's wrong baby  
  
Bakura: I am not your baby I am straight  
  
Mako: Damn  
  
Joey: What is wrong Bakura  
  
Bakura: It's about your sister and Seto  
  
Joey: What the hell did he do to her?  
  
Bakura: They got married  
  
Tristan: NOOOOO! Our future boy friend  
  
Weevil: He is gone  
  
Rex: I miss him already  
  
Mako: He's taken  
  
Pegasus: How would you know if he would even go out with us?  
  
Bakura: That's not all  
  
Joey: What the hell happened  
  
Bakura: They took over America just 5 minutes ago  
  
Joey: What we have to stop her  
  
Weevil: So let me get this straight they took over America and got married  
  
Rex: That is what it sounds like  
  
Mako: We can use our gayism power to stop them  
  
Tristan: Gay people unit  
  
Bakura: I must revenge my teddy bear  
  
Yugi: We must kill Kaiba I want to see his blood spilt on the floor. I want to stab him in the throat to make sure he is dead  
  
Bakura: Yugi I can't believe you said that just because he took over America  
  
Yugi: Not that it's because he killed the teddy bear  
  
Joey: Yugi it was just a teddy bear if he wanted he could of won another one  
  
Bakura: actually I did win another one  
  
Mako: There is a happy ending  
  
Yugi: I still want to kill him  
  
Joey: For my sister  
  
Yugi: NO for the teddy bear  
  
Bakura: I will help Yugi. I know someone who can help and I will call him up and ask him  
  
Joey: Who? 


	8. Malik's story

Bakura: His name is Malik  
  
Tristan: Why does he want to kill Seto  
  
Bakura: They where at a carnival and Seto cut in front of him  
  
Mako: No! That Dick head  
  
Yugi: Killing a teddy bear and cutting in line that has gone far enough. Lets go find him and kill him  
  
Rex: Yugi is right we have to kill him  
  
Weevil: We should hang him off of his mansion  
  
Tristan: We should eat him alive  
  
Pegasus: If we do that I get the dick  
  
Weevil: Yea right I would get the dick  
  
Rex: Bull Shit I will get the dick  
  
Joey: How about we don't eat him  
  
Bakura: Malik is on his way  
  
Joey: I see him he is on his motorcycle  
  
Malik: I know a way to kill him  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
Malik: We can cut his arms and legs off with my rod and we shoud run him over with my bike  
  
Bakura: We could always bring my teddies to life and kill him with a knife  
  
Malik: How are we going to bring your bears to life?  
  
Bakura: Hold I will be right back with a bear  
  
Joey: Hurry up  
  
Bakura: I am back  
  
Tristan: O.k. Bring it to life  
  
Bakura: O.k. Teddy come to life and kill Pegasus  
  
Pegasus: AHHHHH  
  
Mako: You only threw the bear at him  
  
Bakura: You teddy did not come to life  
  
Malik: NO! But you killed Pegasus  
  
Bakura: How?  
  
Weevil: You scared him and he died  
  
Rex: Cool he died that's one less person who wants the dick. 


	9. Man boobs and man bras

O.k. the 9 chapter is up and me and my friends where running around the school talking about man boobs and about man bra's so if you are a guy and when you review my story tell me do you mean boobs  
Hear it is Chapter 9 "Man boobs"  
Weevil: What should we do with the teddy bear  
  
Mako: Lets just throw it out of the tank and leave it on the side of the road  
  
Bakura: Who will pick the body up thaw?  
  
Tristan: You will cause you killed him  
  
Bakura: That is not fare  
  
Joey: Actually that is fare because you did kill him  
  
Rex: Lets keep the body and talk about man boobs  
  
Malik: What the fuck are man boobs  
  
Weevil: You know how man have tits well we call them man boobs  
  
Tristan: I love you man boobs Mako  
  
Mako: I like your man boobs too  
  
Yugi: Oh my god man boobs  
  
Weevil: Can I see your man boobs Yugi  
  
Yugi: Hell no  
  
Rex: I am going to event a man bra  
  
Joey: Why?  
  
Rex: Because girls where them all the time I think guys should to  
  
Malik: That is very nice you do that  
  
Yugi: Yea have fun  
  
Bakura: Do you have a man bra?  
  
Rex: NO! I NEED TO ENVENT THEM FIRST  
  
Tristan: What the hell is that in your ear Malik  
  
Malik: An earring  
  
Joey: That is in your lift ear and that would mean your gay  
  
Malik: No no  
  
Rex: Yea Yea  
  
(Don't worry he will not be part of the gay sister hood he only likes one other person and maybe another one I am not telling till next chapter) 


	10. Malik's boybfriend

Tristan: Malik is gay! Will you be my boy friend  
  
Malik: No god damn it  
  
Mako: Will you join the gay sister hood  
  
Malik: NO  
  
Weevil: Did you invent the man bra's yet  
  
Rex: NO I DID NOT  
  
Joey: I always thought you where going to be the straight one in this group  
  
Bakura: You leave my boy friend alone or or I will smack you  
  
Tristan: Bakura I thought you said you weren't gay  
  
Bakura: I just said I don't want to be gay in such a big group  
  
Tristan: I like your pants  
  
Mako: Tristan stay on subject  
  
Tristan: I like blue pants  
  
Yugi: Well if you have to know I am Bakura's boy friend  
  
Weevil: But you look like a girl  
  
Rex: You should say Bakura's girl friend  
  
Joey: Am I the only straight on in this tank  
  
All: YES YOU ARE  
  
Rex: Yugi is a girl Yugi is a girl  
  
Weevil: Yugi is a girl Yugi is a girl  
  
Yugi: If you don't shut up I will punch you  
  
Rex: More like slap me girl  
  
Weevil: Will you be my girl friend Yugi  
  
Yugi: No I will not be your girl friend I mean I will not be your boy friend  
  
Tristan: Nock it off you two  
  
Rex: Why Yugi just said he's a girl  
  
Yugi: *Crying in Bakura's lap * I did not  
  
Bakura: If you don't stop I will kill you with my teddy bear  
  
Rex&Weevil: Oh no not the teddy bear  
  
Malik: Hey don't make fun of my boy friend or I will  
  
Joey: Our you will what  
  
Malik: I will kill them  
  
Joey: OK  
  
Yugi: Please don't I don't like violence unless from me  
  
Malik: Fine  
  
Tristan: Lets just drop the fight and eat food  
  
Mako: Where at  
  
Joey: Lets go to that big house over there with the big scary guard  
  
Malik: That is Kaiba's house and that is one of the big five guys  
  
Rex: I don't think Kaiba's home thaw  
  
Weevil: Then lets go and still his food and do something really bad  
  
Joey: what  
  
Rex: Still his stuff  
  
Weevil: No  
  
Mako: Spend all his money on socks  
  
Weevil: Worse  
  
Malik: Kill his computer  
  
Weevil: No  
  
Bakura: Kidnap his little brother  
  
Weevil: No  
  
Tristan: Read his diary  
  
Weevil: Yea!  
  
Joey: This will be good  
  
Guard number 1: Stop Mr. Kiaba is not home either go home or fight me to the death 


	11. Authoress Note From Jade

FireFaerie (Jade): Ok, this is Damien's friend, Jade. Just a comment to the person named "Doesn't Matter", this is meant to be humorous. None of this is true, and if YOU don't like it YOU leave. Just because you don't like something, doesn't mean you can say what you did. And this is for everyone who flames stories. If you don't like it, either don't review, or don't be mean. Say how you feel in a NICE manner. If you are going to flame, at least use your REAL screen name, don't be a pussy and sign in under an anonymous name. That is really, REALLY lame, and I can't stress that enough. And if you have a problem with me, come review one of my stories and yell at me, don't review this and do it.  
  
Kiya: I agree. If your going to be a pussy and not even use your real screen name, then don't even bother to flame. Go ahead and review, but don't flame, because that's just lame.  
  
Jade: So, like I said, if you want to flame me, flame Blood Roses and not this one. You can say how much my story sucks all you want, but I know that's not true because I have 131 reviews that aren't flames. So go right ahead, I won't stop you or erase your review. Thank you for your time, and I'm sorry you had to hear this, Damien. 


	12. Kiaba's diary

Damien: Guess what I got My first flame I am going to keep it  
  
Terrence: A flame is bad you should throw it away  
  
Damien: Why your bad and I keep you  
  
Terrence: So  
  
Damien: *Hugs * I love you  
  
Terrence: *Smacks Damien * don't you touch me  
  
Mark: Alright you to settle down and let the people read the story  
  
Damien: K  
  
Tristan: You move your white ass out of my way  
  
Joey: Tristan you are a white man  
  
Tristan: Oh well it worked for black people  
  
Bakura: I think we should go home and wait for him to come home  
  
Malik: I agree with him  
  
Yugi: I agree with both of them  
  
Rex: Yea girl, you only agree with your boy friend  
  
Yugi: Leave me alone I am not a girl  
  
Guard number 1: That is it sense you won't leave I will have to kill you  
  
Tristan: Fine I will attack you first  
  
Guard number 1: How is that  
  
Tristan: *pulls hair jell out of pocket and squirts in guard number 1's eye * GRRR  
  
Guard number 1: Ah I can't see  
  
Tristan: Now time to kill you with my sharp spiky hair of doom  
  
Guard number 1: What the he.  
  
Bakura: How much hair jell do you us your hair just went straight threw him  
  
Malik: WOW I never want to touch your hair for your hair go straight threw my hand  
  
Mako: Look there's a hole in his body  
  
Tristan: My hair is all bloody  
  
Yugi: Tristan's hair was so sharp he used it like a knife and killed the guard right Bakura  
  
Bakura: Right Yugi  
  
Mako: Come on lets go read Kiaba's Diary  
  
Malik: Yes and we can black mail him for the rest of his life  
  
* Inside Kiaba's room *  
  
Joey: I found his diary  
  
Mako: Let me read it  
  
Weevil: No me  
  
Rex: No me  
  
Malik: I will read the diary  
  
Bakura: You are such a poetic person  
  
Yugi: Good luck  
  
Malik: O.k. hear is how it starts Dear Dairy  
  
Rex: What a loser he wrote Dear Diary  
  
Weevil: I write Dear Diary too you know  
  
Rex: But it sounds cute from you  
  
Tristan: Will you rub my feet?  
  
Joey: Will you all shut up god I want to hear what the man has to say  
  
Malik: O.k. hear we go Dear Diary  
  
Rex: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Malik: Shut the fuck up  
  
Yugi: Don't say such mean words  
  
Malik: Sorry Yugi So on we go agien De.  
  
Yugi: It is o.k.  
  
Joey: Please shut up  
  
Malik: Dear Diary today I meat the cheapest slut her name wa.  
  
Joey: What's her name  
  
Malik: I was getting to that  
  
Joey: Sorry  
  
Malik: Her name was.  
  
Tristan: Will anyone rub my feet  
  
Joey: Shut up he was about to say the name  
  
Tristan: But I need someone to rub my feet  
  
Joey: Will anyone rub his feet  
  
Rex & Weevil & Mako & Yugi & Bakura: NOOOO!  
  
Tristan: Will you do it Joey  
  
Joey: Will yoou shut up  
  
Tristan: Yea  
  
Joey: Fine then I will  
  
Tristan: You promise no matter what  
  
Joey: Yea I promise now Shut up and let Malik talk  
  
Malik: O.k. Her name was .  
  
Rex: I have to go to the bathroom  
  
Malik: Hurry up we will wait  
  
Rex: O.k.  
  
Mako: Well we got pretty far  
  
Joey: Can you just tell the name  
  
Malik: No we must wait until Rex comes back  
  
Rex: I am back but you have to see this he has golden toilet seats  
  
Malik: Oh I have to see  
  
Joey: Wait don't go  
  
Malik: I have to go see wait another minute  
  
Mako: well that was fun  
  
Weevil: Where they pretty  
  
Malik: Yea they where great  
  
Joey: O.k. can with go on with the story  
  
Malik: Sure, her name was.  
  
Yugi: I am so excited  
  
Joey: Shut up I want to know the name  
  
Bakura: Don't you yell at him  
  
Malik: Her name was. 


End file.
